1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pacifier construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved infant pacifier construction arranged to a simulate human breast portion for efficient and soothing use by an infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pacifier construction of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art such as typified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,909,253; 4,796,628; 4,697,589; and 4,898,171.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a pacifier construction arranged to simulate a human breast in use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.